The present invention pertains to a case for protecting elongate items during travel. More particularly, the invention pertains to a travel bag for items such as golf clubs, skis, ski boards, and the like.
Golf clubs, skis, ski boards, and the like, are susceptible to damage during travel. The two primary types of travel luggage or cases for protecting such item may be characterized as the soft sided case and the hard sided case. Soft sided cases are lightweight, readily carried about, and collapsible into a relatively small size when not in use. However, soft sided cases are not capable of providing significant protection for golf clubs or skis or other contents of the case while traveling because they do not protect against impact and bending forces and are too easily torn, all of which exposes the golf clubs to damage.
Hard sided travel cases provide significantly more protection, but the weight and size of hard sided cases are disadvantageous. Moreover, hard sided travel cases are not compressible and therefore take up a lot of storage space which is undesirable for the consumer and for retail stores, not to mention the added difficulties and cost of space and weight during shipping.
Although the primary embodiment is described herein in terms of a travel case for skis, it is understood that the principles of the invention apply to cases for golf clubs, ski boards and other similarly sized elongate items that require protection during transportation.